


Kimi no jikan

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Y quiero decir pasar de verdad tiempo contigo, que no sea sólo estar en el mismo cuarto. Quiero una cita. Uno de verdad. Y, por cierto, sepas que no quiero encontrarme en un McDonald’s con niños que gritan y madres deprimidas. Quiero ir a un restaurante serio, uno de los con cubiertos de plata y con camareros que parecen pingüinos. Tal vez, entonces, voy a perdonarte.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kimi no jikan

**Kimi no jikan**

**(Tu tiempo)**

Desde hace días, Hikaru siempre le vendía las mismas excusas.

_Mañana tengo que levantarme tempano. Tengo que trabajar. Estoy cansado. _

Yuya lo tenía hasta aquí.

Entendía a su novio, entendía que se sintiera harto por los ritmos del trabajo, claramente más intenso que el suyo, pero lo que lo hacía nervioso era la manera como siempre le parecía... enojado, cada vez que le pedía algo.

Si le pedía de salir, de hacer algo juntos, o aún solo de quedarse en casa en el diván mirando una película, el menor siempre ponía la misma expresión exasperada, luego suspiraba y le daba la excusa de turno.

Esa noche habían vuelto a casa después del rodaje de su nuevo promotional video, y Hikaru después de haber abandonado en la entrada su chaqueta se había dirigido en la habitación, quitándose la ropa y yendo rápido en la ducha.

Yuya lo siguió más despacio, y cuando llegó a la habitación se dejó recaer en la cama con un movimiento melodramático.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, masajeándosela con movimientos circulares, en el vano esfuerzo de hacerse pasar la migraña.

Esperó la que le pareció una eternidad antes que el menor finalmente se decidiera a salir de la ducha, llevando sólo su bata.

Su cara le pareció más relajada de lo habitual; quizás la ducha, quizás que era noche el trabajo había salido sin obstáculos, pero su novio le pareció tener una expresión tersa.

Se dirigió hacia de Yuya, y Takaki se sentó, casi esperanzado.

Esperanzas que fueron decepcionadas enteramente cuando lo vio inclinarse e ir más allá que él, para coger los pantalones y la camiseta que había dejado allí esa mañana.

Takaki se mordió un labio, un poco enojado, pero eligió de no comentar.

Cuando lo vio dirigirse de vuelta en baño lo siguió, yéndole a espaldas mientras se secaba el pelo, y le abrazó la cintura.

“Hikka...” le murmuró en una oreja, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

“¿Qué?” respondió el menor, no grosero, pero en un tono que no entusiasmó el mayor.

“Nada. Sólo pensaba qué porque hemos regresado ya, podríamos hacer algo juntos.” propuso, sintiéndose como si esa frase fuera ya un módulo estándar.

Vio Hikaru listo a contestar, pero fue más rápido que él: “No tenemos que salir. Podemos quedarnos en casa, pero... no lo sé, sólo me hace falta estar un poco contigo. Podemos mirar algo en la televisión. O podemos sólo hablar, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, ¿verdad?” dijo, escondiendo en su voz una acusa poco sutil, que el menor todavía no entendió.

Yaotome se giró, alejándole las manos de la cintura e inclinándose un poco hacia él, besándolo por menos de una fracción de segundo. 

“No dormí bien esta noche, Yuuyan. Lo siento, pero creo que voy a leer algo en la cama, antes de dormir. Podemos hacerlo mañana, ¿Qué piensas?” le dijo, sonriéndole y saliendo del baño antes que el mayor pudiera contestar.

“Claro. Podemos hacer mañana Hikka, no es un problema. ¿Por qué debería serlo?” murmuró Takaki, demasiado bajo para que desde la habitación Hikaru pudiera oírlo.

Salió del baño, superando la cama sin echar ni un vistazo al menor, y se dirigió en salín.

Si había un arte que Hikaru había perfeccionado estando juntos, era la de hacerle perder los estribos.

~

Estaba sentado en el diván, en la oscuridad.

Tenía un ojo al reloj digital, seguía mirándolo. 

Habían pasado quince minutos, luego media hora, luego una hora.

Se preguntaba si Hikaru durmiera ya.

Pero no tenía gana de ir a controlar, no tenía gana de tumbarse en su misma cama, no tenía gana de tratar de dormir cuando sabía que no iba a tener éxito de hacerlo.

Seguía pensando en lo que hacer, cuando la luz se encendió.

Hikaru se le acercó, con una mirada confusa en la cara. Se sentó a su lado, mientras el mayor hacía su mejor para ignorarlo.

“¿No vienes a la cama?” le preguntó, apoyándole una mano en la pierna.

Yuya se encogió de hombros.

“No, no quiero.” contestó, brusco.

Vio al menor hesitar, luego acercarse más, la cabeza en su hombro

“¿Pasa algo mal, Yuuyan?” preguntó, con un aire inocente que solo hizo enfadar más a Yuya.

“¿De verdad no lo sabes?” contestó, sarcástico, alejándose y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. “Pasa que cada vez que trato de proponer algo de hacer juntos siempre me dices que estás cansado, que no quieres, que hay el trabajo o que... ¡no sé qué!” le dijo, alzando la voz. “Y estoy harto de sentirme ignorado, Hikaru. ¡Querría que de vez cuando te recordara que soy tu novio y no tu compañero de cuarto!” terminó, echando un vistazo al menor y sintiendo la improvisa gana de sacarle esa sonrisa que había parecido en su cara. “¿Qué ríes ahora?” preguntó, enojado.

“Nada. Eres lindo cuando te enfades.” le dijo, mientras la sonrisa crecía.

Yuya chasqueó la lengua.

“No pienses que vas a arreglártelas tan fácilmente.” contestó, cruzando los brazos al pecho.

Hikaru puso un aire lo más serio posible, antes de extenderse de vuelta hacia él, despacio, como si así no arriesgara de ser rechazado.

Le apoyó la cabeza en las piernas, llevando una mano a acariciarle la cadera.

“¿Y qué puedo hacer para ser perdonado?” preguntó, burlándose un poco de él.

Yuya se calló un momento, no sabiendo si alejarlo o no, pero al final suspiró.

“Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Y quiero decir pasar de verdad tiempo contigo, que no sea sólo estar en el mismo cuarto.” respiró hondo, y siguió. “Quiero una cita. Uno de verdad. Y, por cierto, sepas que no quiero encontrarme en un McDonald’s con niños que gritan y madres deprimidas. Quiero ir a un restaurante serio, uno de los con cubiertos de plata y con camareros que parecen pingüinos.” lo miró, y se dio cuenta que Hikaru estaba tratando de no echar a reír. “_Tal vez_, entonces, voy a perdonarte.” concluyó.

Hikaru asintió, mordiéndose un labio, pero fue inútil; no se contuvo más, y empezó a reír, de manera no mucho delicada.

Yuya se quedó mirándolo, no teniendo éxito de no sonreír a su vez.

Cuando el menor se calmó, levantó un poco la cabeza y llevó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo por mucho más tiempo que antes.

“Te quiero, Yuya. Lo siento por como me comporté, de verdad.” le dijo, finalmente serio.

Takaki se encogió de hombros, resignado.

“Soy feliz que lo sientas. Pero como te he dicho, hasta que no tendré mi cita, no voy a poderte perdonar.” le hizo notar, luego sonrió y esta vez fue él a inclinarse para besarlo. “Pero, de todas maneras” añadió “yo te quiero también.” murmuró, abrazándolo.

“¿Mañana, pues?” preguntó Hikaru, improvisamente somnoliento.

“Sorpréndeme, Hikka. No quiero esperar y quedarme decepcionado.” se burló de él, cediendo al cansancio.

Lo oyó reír bajo, antes que ambos cerraran los ojos.

No iba a decírselo, no ahora, pero eso también era pasar tiempo juntos.

Abrazados, en el diván, aun durmiendo.

No había cita, no había restaurante de lujo que pudieran competir con esa sensación.


End file.
